Friends with benefits
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Courtney and Gwen have been getting really close since they've become friends again. Now that it's just the two of them and Zoey in the cabin there is nothing from stopping this friendship from blooming into something more!


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Being the last 3 girls on the show Courtney, Gwen and Zoey enjoyed having a room in the cabin to the three of them. With Heather, Jo and Sierra gone it seemed that they would finally be rid of all the awkward tension in the cabin at night and for the first time since they've gotten there Zoey felt that she would actually get a good night sleep. It was shortly after 10:00pm when Zoey decided that she was tired and wanted to get some sleep. Within 20 minutes, she was fast asleep.

Gwen and Courtney had spent the day at the beach after the challenge was over and they sent Sierra home. The girls were relaxing in the sun all day, making sandcastles which is out of character for Gwen but Courtney really wanted to stay at the beach so they did. Now that they returned back to the cabin they changed into their pajama's and sat down on Gwen's bed and just started talking.

"So, you're into Scott now?" Gwen laughed. "He's so weird."

"I think I should stay single though." Courtney laughed. "Yeah, he's nice and everything but I'm not really ready for a relationship and Scott is only 16 and I'm going to be 18 in two months."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to stay single for awhile though." Gwen smirked. "I need time to find myself."

"I agree." Courtney yawned. "It's better to not even worry about relationships. I'm getting tired, I think I'm going to head to sleep."

"You can sleep in my bed if you want." Gwen told Courtney. "I really wouldn't mind."

"My bed is right across the room." Courtney smirked. "But...Sure."

"It's cold tonight." Gwen commented as she got under the blankets. "I don't know how Zoey's not cold."

"These blankets Chris gave us aren't even that warm." Courtney got under the blankets with Gwen. "When I was two I drew on the walls with a sharpie and I blamed my older sister."

"That's random..." Gwen laughed.

"Your turn." Courtney told her. "Tell me something about you that you never told anyone before. We keep going back and forth until we fall asleep."

"Okay...I guess." Gwen seemed unsure agreed. "When I was 11 years old I drew graffiti on the walls at school about myself and the girl I blamed it on was a bitch who always picked on me. She got suspended."

"When I was 14 I rigged the votes at school so I could be class president." Courtney laughed. "Lame right?"

"Not as lame as this..." Gwen laughed. "When I was 14 I had a picture of Johnny Depp that I used to practice kissing on."

"That is kinda sad." Courtney giggled. "Uh...In season one I had a crush on DJ for like the first 2 days but then I realized after that he was not my type at all."

"When we were talking about our fears in season one I lied about being buried alive." Gwen told her. "I knew they would be recording and I wasn't about to say anything to ruin my chances of winning."

"I never even liked having sex with Duncan." Courtney sighed. "He was sloppy and all over the place and always wanted to do it in the bathroom."

"I had the same problem." Gwen admitted. "I liked having sex with Trent more then I did with Duncan. He liked to grunt all the time and it was just strange..."

Courtney and Gwen seemed to have stopped this little game they were playing and laid there in silence for a few minutes. Courtney slowly started to shut her eyes figuring that she was done talking to Gwen so when Courtney felt something between her legs she jumped and her eyes shot wide open.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Courtney looked under the blanket and Saw where Gwen had her hand. A blush started to form on her face.

"Fingering you." Gwen slowly traced her finger lightly on Courtney's pussy. "Do you like this?"

"Gwen, I...Uh..." Courtney blushed and placed her hand on Gwen's. "Zoey's sleeping right over there...We can't do this, what if she wakes up?"

"We can be quiet." Gwen slipped her index finger inside of Courtney and started to move it slowly inside of her.

"Oh god Gwen..." Courtney let out a small moan. "Okay, fine. If Zoey catches us then you're explaining it to her."

Gwen pulled her finger out of Courtney and then Courtney crawled under the blanket and laid on top of Gwen and removed Gwen's bra before kissing every inch of her skin. When Courtney started to kiss Gwen's breasts she paid extra attention to Gwen's nipples and sucked on them for awhile making Gwen moan while she slowly planted kisses on Gwen's stomach. When Courtney made her way down to Gwen's vagina she felt how wet Gwen was between her legs and decided that the only way she could really could please Gwen was to take her tongue and go right between her legs and that made Gwen start to squirt and become even wetter between her legs.

When Courtney was done she laid back in the bed next to Gwen who moved in as close as she could to the girl. They were laying face to face, squished in each other's breasts as Courtney ran her fingers through her hair.

"So, I guess we're officially friends again?" Gwen smiled at Courtney.

"With benefits." Courtney yawned and soon fell asleep. Gwen fell asleep in Courtney's arms not long after.

* * *

**I have no clue why I wrote this? This is the only girl/girl couple that I could honestly see happening these days. I love Courtney and Gwen's friendship but I think the show is hinting more with them. I actually like this couple in a weird twisted way? If I can't have Duncney and Chrisney then I'll settle for Gwentney or is it Gwenny? **


End file.
